


I loved you

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, IM VERRY SORRY, Love Triangle, SJSJSJJS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth chase struggling college student manages to get evicted from her apartment. Best friend and crush Luke Castellan get's a girlfriend, all that and putting up with Percy Jackson her annoying best friend cousin.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 1





	I loved you

I convinced myself it was good day it was not.


End file.
